Moonless Night
by fallen-vampire-luver
Summary: This a story about Renesmee and Jacob and the truimph and hardships of their journey toghether...shawdowed by anothers charecter's afffection.


_Moonless night_

_********************************Ch1************************ _

_"Awww Alice, do you really have to pick my clothes out for me?" I groaned, while Alice was creating an outfit suited more for a runway model then a fifteen year old half vampire._

_I watched as Aunt Alice's extraordinary face crumpled up into a shattering pout."Don't you love me Renesme?" Alice demanded, looking as if she were about to cry, which was highly unlikely._

_Here we go again I thought. I heard my father chuckle downstairs and I hissed, which sent Emmett into booming hysterics._

"_Of course I love you Alice but is this really….necessary" I asked pointing to the edge of the bed, where a denim miniskirt, paired with white leggings, a frilly pink scoop neck top with some Versa chi shoes were layed smoothly on top of the bed._

"_I know I'm starting high school tomorrow but those clothes are a bit too.." I trailed off noticing her heart broken face which I couldn't ignore even if I tried." Oh fine, I'll wear them." I groaned, leaving the room._

'_Thank you so much Nessie, you wont regret it," Alice exclaimed in her chime like voice._

_I already do I thought walking to my room. On the way to my room I thought about what was in store in me for tomorrow. Tomorrow was the day I'd be staring high school for the first time. I was worried about fitting in. Not fitting in with the popular girls…fitting in with the humans to be precise. What would people say when they saw me? I know that Im half human, but would I be able to pull it off? Mortals were not supposed to know about the supernatural._

_Even though Alice had picked out such exquisite clothes for me, I would never be as beautiful as Alice, Rose, Esme or my momma, Bella, because they were full immortal while I wasn't. I knew I looked beautiful to the human eye but I was not like my family. I heard my dad growl at my thoughts, which I growled back at. I hated when he read my mind. Edward could read anyone's thoughts…except for my moms. How lucky she was.I heard someone walking to my room. The footsteps were not the gentle kind that belonged to my family. They were low thuds and I heard a beating heart. A heart I could recognize anywhere…even if I was dead. It was Jacob, my Jacob."Hey Nessie," Jake said shutting the door behind him. My heart fluttered as he sat down next to me. He was grinning at me like he had just won the jackpot. His pearl white teeth were a contrast to his russet smooth skin. His long dark black hair which was up to his shoulders was sprinkled with water, from the dreary weather outside. His jeans had dirt on them from running duty with his pack._

"_So are you excited for tomorrow," he asked me, his eyes sparkling."Oh yeah I can't wait," I rolled my eyes and watched his mouth curl up into my favorite smug smile._

_"Aw come on it will hell awesome, Ness," Jake told me, putting my hand in his. _

_My hands reacted to his hot temperatures. _

_"We will be together, which will make it better," he said, positive as always._

_"We ?" I repeated, raising my eyebrow at him_

_"Oh yah I...Uhh..enrolled at Forks High as well. Didn't I tell you?" he looked like a child who had just been caught doing something naughty._

_I just smiled at him because I knew someone would be there at least to go through the dreary day with me. Jake understood that I was alright with the plan and he smiled, pulling me closer to was a delicate knock at the door_

_"Come in," I said, pulling away from Jacob. He glowered in response but didn't argue because he knew that if it was Edward at the door he'd rip him limb from door opened reveling my whole family. I stared at my parents but their expressions were as smooth as silk._

_"Honey if anyone asks who you are, tell them that you were adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen," Bella told me. _

_I nodded because I heard this before. The story in town was that Edward and Bella had moved to Alaska to settle down was just staring at Jacob intently. I was confused by my father's glare._

_"Please Jacob; try not to do anything immoral tomorrow that will make you lose control…for us. For Renesme," Edward pleaded his eyes wary._

_"Don't worry leech," Jacob grinned and Edward expression grew staring ._

_"Nessie, you will be fine, everyone will adore you, they'll be lining up to be your friend," Alice chanted, looking at me closely, probably looking at my fuure, but not seeing it properly because her eyebrows were scrunched up in concentration. I knew that she could not see my future clearly as she saw the others._

_"I know Alice, but I'm just worried about being around humans other then Charlie and Sue. What if someone's blood smells….refreshing?" I asked my voice barely in a sat down next to me, putting my head to her shoulder. I shivered slightly at her freezing temperature._

_"Jacob will be there, and I highly doubt your instincts will take over," Carlisle reassured me. "You will barely notice it because of the animal hunting today."_

_Rosalie reminded everyone that it was getting late, and I needed my "beauty sleep", so after some good nights, everyone left. Edward and Bella kissed my head as they left. Edward glared at Jacob which caused Jake to crack up."TEN MINUTES mutt," Edward told him. "Starting Now" he said closing the door as he left._

_I looked at Jacob, but before I could say anything he pulled me into an embrace._

_"Nessie, I know something is wrong, you're not yourself," he told me, looking closely into my eyes. _

_As if I didn't know could I explain to him that I felt like a freak? I did not belong in the vampire world or the human world. I wanted to be a full vampire, pretty like my mother but I was not. I was stuck as a half vampire. I wasn't even full human, only half. I did not mind before, but now that school was getting closer I had been wanting to be a full immortal or mortal. But I belonged to neither one. I had talked to Carlisle about my decision about becoming a full immortal but since I was the one the first of my kind, he did not know if the procedure was different, but he was researching it. I felt my chest getting heavy and I looked the other way so I would not cry in front of Jacob._

_"Nothing is wrong Jacob, just my nerves going haywire about tomorrow," I assured him, plastering on a fake looked at me but didn't pressure me any further. I felt pretty exhausted so I fell onto the bed, grabbing Jake with me._

_"Please stay tonight," I asked him, breathing in his sweet scent._

_"What about Mr. Overprotective," Jacob asked chuckling."Don't worry, I'll handle him," I said smiling touching his warm velvet smiled at me pulling me closer to him and _

_He said, " Your wish is my command" into my ear.I sighed and cradled myself to his warm chest and he kissed my hair. With my arms around him, not ever wanting to let go, I let my mind wander to a place where I belonged. A place where Jacob was waiting._

_*************************************************************************************Moonless Night**************************Chapter 2*****************_

_I woke up to the sound of Alice's angelic voice._

_"Come on Nessie, get up" Alice groaned, pulling me out of my bed gently._

_"Hmm...Jacob," I whispered, touching the left side of the bed which was empty."Jake left in the morning, hell be here in a half hour to pick you up," she told me. "Now get up before I suck your blood," Alice laughed.I_

_I rolled at her lame attempt to threaten me. Last night I had slept like a baby, with Jake's arms around me. Trying to take advantage of the fact that I was half asleep, Alice started to take my clothes off."Alice," I screeched waking up fully. _

_"I can do that by myself," I told her"Oh sorry I didn't know that," Alice said sarcastically trying to look hurt which made me llaugh while putting on my clothes, Alice set me up into a chair, looking me up and down. She was probably panning a makeover in her head."_

_Hmmm" Alice hummed in concentration, so I knew my thoughts were correct. _

_She grabbed a piece of my chestnut brown hair and starting teasing it._

_"Don't look," she told me, glaring_

_"I wouldn't even if I had a choice," I muttered while Alice glared at me and said, "I'll pretend I didn't hear that"_

_Two minutes later she gave my hair a final tease and told me to look into the mirror. I did as I was told and grudgingly looked up. My hair looked…gorgeous. She curled my hair more then its usual self and put a little silver barrette in it. It flowed smoothly just under my shoulders._

_"Oh Alice it is so pretty," I said, keeping my eyes on my chuckled and kissed my cheek, following me down the I went downstairs, my family murmured with each other. Emmett was watching a football game but as soon as I reached the last step he let out a holler which made me blush._

_"You look beautiful as usual love," Edward told me, smiling"You'll be the Belle of Forks High," Rose told momma came up to me and pulled me into her arms causing me to shiver but I hugged her back. I heard a horn honk outside and I knew that was my cue so I ran out the door with my was leaning against his black motorcycle with a huge grin on his face. He looked like a professional motorist. He stretched out his hand and I took it graciously._

_"Hey Ness, you look beautiful," he murmured lifting me onto his bike. I bet my face turned six shades of red._

_"You ready?" he asked me looking deeply in my eyes._

_"As ready as I will ever be," I told him, the butterflies in my stomach going haywire._

_"Hold on tight," Jake whispered and clutched the handle as I put my arms around his warm waist, but as soon as he hit the gas pedal; my dad came out the door, __Bella behind him._

_"Jacob, you will NOT take Renesme to school on a bike," Edward said, his face furious."_

_Don't worry bloodsucker, she will be safe with me," Jake said glowering at Edward._

_"Let it go Edward, I know Jake will keep Nessie safe," Bella calmed him down, looking at me. I knew she was remembering her human days when Jake had taught her how to ride a motorcycle. When Edward had I thought, as I saw my dad wince. I felt guilty at once for making my dad remember that horrid time._

_Thats when Jake pushed the gas pedal and raced out of the driveway as fast as he could and clutched him closer to me. The whole ride hardly took five minutes. As Jacob parked his bike, I saw all eyes on us and I looked down. The scent of blood around was strong, but it could easily be ignored like Carlisle had said. I knew they were looking at Jacob. Jacob was not like a normal sixteen year old boy. He looked like he was in his twenties and his body certainly did not belong to a sixteen year old. But that was just a wolf some eyes were not only on him, they were on me too. I heard people murmur around us. We would be the talk of the day since we were the new students._

_"Ignore them," Jake told and he took my hand in his and led me into the small pale went to the main office and I could fell the eyes on me, while Jacob talked to the secretary. As luck would have it, Jake was in my first class. I looked at Jake but he just smiled at me, his teeth gleaming. Also as luck would have it, Biology was our fist class. Yuck. Mr. Warner, our teacher told us to take a seat in the front. Thankfully, he did not ask us to introduce ourselves like some teachers do.I was quiet while Mr. Warner told us about the human body, what I already knew about. Jacob was concentrating on his notes and I stared intently at the teacher aware of the eyes on me.. That class ended quickly to my surprise and Jake dropped me off to English and squeezed my hand before heading off to physical education, which he was eager to do. I introduced my self to the teacher, and she welcomed me into her class with a warm smile. I was about to sit down when a girl with deep blue eyes looked at me and asked me if I wanted to sit with her._

_"Hi, I'm Lucy," she chirped as I took a seat beside her."_

_I'm Renesme," I told herLucy had strawberry blond hair that framed her heart shaped face. Her hair was so long that it flowed down her back. She had a few freckles that were brushed across her nose. She asked me questions about my self and I answered them easily. Lucy chatted enough for the both of us. Class went by a flash with Lucy sitting next to me. I started to drift off in my own little world, but nodding and smiling in the right places._

_"Would you like to sit with me at lunch?" she asked, disturbing my thoughts as we headed to the crowded cafeteria._

_"Sure," I smiled at her.I saw Jake sitting down at a table by the window, waving at me with a huge grin. I'm pretty sure my heart stopped for a minute._

_"Umm…Lucy do you mind if you sat with me and my friend and Jacob today," I asked her, my eyes still locked on Jacob._

_"Oh sure, let me just go tell my friends," Lucy told me, skipping to her table.I went to Jacob and sat next to him. He grabbed my hand and kissed it, making me blush. Apparently he has already met Lucy in the hallway._

_"Doesn't she remind you of someone?" he asked me, a gleam in is eyes, so I knew that he knew the answer._

_"Alice." we both muttered under our breath._

_"Jake are you planning on feeding the whole pack or what?" I asked looking down at his tray, which had Fettuccini Alfredo, mashed potatoes, garlic bread, pop and three bags of chips._

_Jake smiled, "No, I'm just really famished, and some of it is for you…so people do not notice that you don't eat."_

_I had forgotten about that part so I picked up a pack of chips from the tray, ut before I could pop one into my mouth a gust of wind blew over picking up a sweet scent along the way._

_I looked up and saw him. Standing at the entrance of the cafeteria was a boy around Jacob's age. He had snow white complexion. Even though he was a good distance a way from us, I could tell his eyes were golden. His hair was short and a chocolate brown. His cheeks were flushed and I could smell the blood that ram through his veins. As he walked toward us, I could see that his gaze was on me. As he got closer I heard a beating heart, his heart. I couldn't grasp what I was looking at. He was too beautiful to be a mortal and his golden eyes gave it away. The way he looked at me made me feel uncomfortable. Jacob saw the boy's gaze on me and growled and his body started to shake, but I squeezed his hand. This boy was clearly not human. He was a creature of the night. He was a half vampire just like me._

_********************Chapter 3*******************_

_I sat at my desk that night trying to finish my insipid biology homework, but my mind kept drifting off to the scene I had faced at lunch. The half vampire had passed our table, his solid golden eyes fixated on us. There was something he way he stared at me that had been confusing. His eyes did not portray hatred…..only confusion."Nessie?" Jacob asked, touching my shoulder lightly, his eyes full of worry. _

_"You okay?""Hmm...Yeah I'm fine," I told him, my thoughts still on the beautiful pale face I had set my eyes on at lunch_

_."What's on your mind Ness?" Jacob asked concentrating on my face._

_"Oh nothing," I assured him_

_The room went quiet for what seemed lie a few minutes._

_"Nessie, who do you think that guy was?" Jacob asked me quietly. "I mean he obviously wasn't human."_

_"I don't know Jake. I mean of all schools, a person exactly like me goes to the same one as I do…"I trailed off"_

_Who do you think created him," Jacob asked me not looking anywhere but my face."I don't know Jacob," I snapped at him a bit too went quiet for a moment, hurt showing on his face all too clearly._

_"Oh I'm so sorry Jake..." I tried to say but Jacob cut me off."Oh no that's okay; I know it must be confusing and hard for you." Jake assured me, taking my chuckled as the redness flowed in my cheeks._

_A loud impatient howl came through the woods."Aw shoot," Jacob muttered as he gt up from the bed. "Its my turn for running duty tonight."_

_Another howl came from the woods, clearly impatient_

_"Leah could you try to be a bit more patient or is it too much for your little hand to handle," Jacob yelled through the window, obviously wanting Leah to hear.I could hear a wolf snarl through its teeth._

_"Will you come back soon?" I asked not wanting Jacob to leave._

_"Ill be back right after I run the perimeter, I promise," Jacob said, walking out the seconds later Jake came back and kissed my cheek so fast that I could have missed it if I had blinked my eyes."_

_JAKE!" I screeched, while I could hear him laughing and running out the door.I could feel my cheeks blazing and I did not have to look in mirror to see that my face was as red as a tomato.I went downstairs; making sure my face was back to normal. _

_My family was doing whatever they did normally in the evening. Alice and Jasper were out hunting and Esme was cleaning the already spotless house. Carlisle was intently focused on a book he was reading, while Emmett was laughing at a lame commercial on television. Rosalie was sitting beside him rolling her eyes and examining her perfect nails. I could hear the piano playing mellifluously in the other room by my father. My mom was staring out the window lost in thought. She came to when I took a seat beside her._

_"Hi honey, how was school?" Bella asked, kissing myhesd. it took a lot of strength to not crack up at that clichéd question._

_"It was fine," I told her. It wasn't a lie. I mean it's not like she specifically asked me for details._

_"Did you make new friends," Edward asked, coming out of the family room._

_"Yeah...her name is Lucy, shes really nice," I told him, keeping my gaze away from his.I knew Edward had seen the half vampire in my thoughts and was trying to get me to tell him about it. At that moment _

_I felt a breeze through the window followed by Alice and Jasper coming through the window._

_"So who is the new guy," Alice chirped, and I swear if looks could kill I would have been a murderer. I just kept concentrating his gaze on me but I started to think about all the lakes in the world too keep him out. I saw his lips twitch at my attempt to keep him out of my mind._

_"Renesme met another half vampire at school," Alice reported. "That's why she is so quiet."_

_Carlisle looked up from his book and looked at me._

_"Nessie can you show me please," he asked gently.I waked over to him and put my hand to his cold velvety face. Carlisle closed his eyes and I felt the energy flow thorough my body to his. I showed him the full lunch replay. I heard Carlisle gasp at the golden eyes._

_"Thank you, Nessie" Carlisle said. "This is very interesting.""So he is just like Renesme," Bella crooned. "Did you talk.""No" Edward told her "He was just as amazed by her as she was by him.""Hmm...maybe you can bring him over sometime" Carlisle told me. "I would like to know his history"I nodded and felt myself blush but I did not why."It's getting late, Im going to go to sleep," I told my family, slowly heading upstairs._

_I got up to my room, having no intention of going to sleep, but I still got into bed. After awhile my mind still was not drifting off, so I stared out the window looking for Jacob. He must have been in La Push, because he was not in the dark woods. I sighed getting back into bed.I replayed everything that had happen today in my head in fast forward, slowing down at the part where he had entered the cafeteria. For some reason when I thought about him my stomach felt weird. I did not feel nervous abut going to school like I had yesterday. I knew Jake would be with me tomorrow which made me smile, but I also know that I would see him tomorrow which made me drift off to sleep so tomorrow would come sooner._

_****************************chapter 4***********************"_

_Wake up sleepyhead, time to go to school"My eyes were still a little hazy when I looked up to see Jacob's beautiful face._

_"Mmm...hey," I whispered, snuggling against his feverish chest, being careful not to think about him_

_."Get ready Ness, ill meet you downstairs," Jake said. "I bet you cant get ready in 10 minutes"_

_"Want to bet?" I asked, raising my eyebrows._

_"Uh no… thanks ," Jake said, the corner of his mouth twitching from left the room and I heard him go into the kitchen to raid the refrigerator. _

_I went into my enormous closet which was a gift from Alice and looked at my selection. Why did I care what I wore? I never did before. I scanned the closet and settled on a pair of black skinny jeans and a baby blue baby doll top. I combed my brown curls, which settled smoothly down on my shoulders. I ran downstairs and saw Jake chomping down some cereal._

_"Five minutes," I told him smiling, knowing that I beat him and he grinned back at me, showing his perfect white teeth. _

_"Come on lets go"_

_Oddly enough I was in a hurry to get to school. I looked around for my dad hoping he did hear my thoughts, but from the look o his face, he did. We got to school in two point five minutes. Again we suffered an hour and fifteen minutes of biology quietly. English went by in a breeze with Lucy informing me about her crush, David Johnson. I faintly recalled seeing him in the hallways.I met Jacob in the cafeteria sitting with David. He waved to get my attention and David chated easily with Lucy while Jacob and I talked about his sister Rachel, who was here visiting. Lunch went by rapidly, but my eyes kept scanning the cafeteria lokig for a certain pale face but could not find walked me to history and scanned the class. I saw him scowl when he laid his eyes on…him. Jake kissed my cheek and left without saying a word. I did not get Jacob's attitude. I didn't see the hybrid in my class yesterday, so he must have transferred into this class. I slowly took a seat next to him._

_"Hi I'm Renesme," I said through my shaking voice."_

_Emerald," he replied in a beautiful velvety VOICE_

_It was sort of awkward after that. I tried to think of something to say while Mrs. Dubouse passed a sheet around the class. I concentrated on my sheet so I was surprised when Emerald spoke."_

_You are a hybrid like me," Emerald said, using the name for our kind.I nodded unable to reply to that beautiful voice._

_"Amazing, I've never met one of my kind before in my 234 years," he said staring into my eyes. I could not stop looking at his angelic face._

_"You're the second one I've met," I told him, remembering Nahuel from several years ago._

_"Do you live alone or with that other creature?" He asked, wrinkling his nose. _

_He obviously knew that Jacob wasn't full human.I told him about my family and I how I was conceived. He raised his eyebrow when I told him Bella had survived._

_"My mother died while giving me birth," he said quietly. "My father," he said with scorn "never came back after the day he learned my mom was pregnant."I did not know what to say so I kept quiet._

_"Your eyes...they are like not like mine," he said in amazement. "Animal blood drinker right?""Yep…mountain lions mmm," I said, knowing no one could hear us._

_Emerald smiled at my response.I gasped at his shockingly beautiful smile._

_"You are…beautiful," he told me in his angelic voice.I swear I must have turned at least six shades of red. _

_My hear t was beating a bit too fast and I felt hot. I tried to tell myself to cut it out, but apparently my mind did not want to listen. Class ended and Emerald declared he would walk me to my locker and I agreed. We walked quietly down the crowded hallways. I took the stuff out of locker quickly. I would have given anything to read his mind at the moment to know of he liked me. I scowled at myself for thinking that. Why did I care if he liked me or not?"_

_I'll see you tomorrow Renesme," Emerald whispered in my ear, and I could feel his cool he lightly pressed his cool lips to my neck. I stopped breathing abruptly and he smiled at my reaction. I watched the angelic figure disappear through the crowd. As fate would have it, Jacob came at that moment._

_"Ready to go or do you need a moment to say goodbye to your locker?" Jacob smiled at his joke. If I was in a better mood, I would have laughed.I nodded, unable to put my hand in his soft hands and led me to his motorcycle. The ride was quiet as none of said a word. It felt like a long ride though it was only about four minutes. When we reached the front of my driveway, I hoped off."_

_"I'll see you later Nessie, Paul wants me to look at his bike," Jacob told me"Okay," I whispered, though I knew Jacob knew something was wrong and wanted to leave me alone. He kissed my forehead and left.I went inside when I was sure that Jacob left. As soon as the engine sound faded I headed inside._

_"Hey Ne..." Alice stopped when she saw my face. I was sure it looked like as if the world had come to an end. , I ran upstairs and shut the door. How could I have let Emerald kiss me? Jacob and I belonged together. Why did I let him do that? I knew the answer to that. I part of me had wanted him to kiss me. I liked it, but there was a feeling I my stomach. I had been disloyal to Jacob, and Jake did not know. I could feel a lump rising in my throat. I looked down at the bracelet Jacob had given when I was born and felt tears in my eyes. I crawled into bed and let myself cry, quietly._

_*****************************CHAPTER 5***************************_

_There was a delicate knock at the door._

_"Come in," I mumbled, wiping my eyes, trying to make it look like I hadn't been crying for the entire time door opened to reveal Bella, standing at the doorway cautiously, as if I would blow my top any second. She sat on my bed and took my hand, hers icy cold._

_"Nessie, tell me what's going on, PLEASE," Bella pleaded softly._

_"I cant mom, I just cant," I said, putting my head in her lap, a river of tears ready to pour out of my eyes._

_"Then please show me," she moving my head from her lap, I placed my hand on he soft cheek and showed her my dilemma. I looked up for her reaction to Emerald kissing me, but her expression remained soft._

_"Oh Nessie, I'm so sorry honey," Bella said as the tears started to flow out of m eyes. _

_"I know it is hard choosing between two people you love, your hormones are getting the best of you, but I promise it will be fine."_

_"B-but I feel so horrible," I wailed, my lower lip trembling._

_"Remember when I told you about my decision about choosing Edward or Jacob?" she asked and I nodded slightly. "I thought that if I chose one, that meant I would lose the other, but if they really love you, they will never leave your side and will not do anything to hurt you. Follow you heart Renesme."_

_Bella left the room, kissing my head. I could tell that the house was quiet, trying to listen to our intimate conversion, which made me furious. How could I choose between Jacob and Emerald? Jake had been at my side since the day I was born, he do anything to protect me- even kill himself for me. He was my sunshine. Emerald, who I had just met was so loving. I felt as if I had a deep connection with him, a very strong one. I decided to forget about this and go hunting.I did not want to face my family by going through the front door so I decided to jump out the window. I put my feet on the ledge and jumped. It was an exhilarating feeling, though this wasn't my first time. I ran through he forest listening for a herd of deer. I could hear a squirrel eating a chestnut, a water fall down the forest and birds chirping. I concentrated on finding my ray. I finally smelt the flowing warm blood of the deer by the waterfall. Smiling I ran to my destination. I made my sure my prey could not hear me near. I settled my gaze on a small female deer and pounced. She did not put up much of a fight as I stuck my sharp teeth in her delicate skin. I had not eaten in awhile, so the warm blood tasted wonderful down my dry throat. After it was dry, I got up. As I turned I saw Emerald standing behind me._

_"What are you doing here?" I asked, surprised to see him in front of me._

_"I was hunting here," he replied in his velvety voice. _

_"Do you live here?"_

_"Yah, around here anyways," I replied._

_"The deer here are quite appetizing," he said smiling. I thought I would faint. _

_"Care to take a stroll?"_

_"Umm..Sure," I replied, suddenly shy._

_"Renesme, I need to tell you something," Emerald said suddenly serious. 'When I first met you, I was so confused at my feelings. But the other day when I talked to you, I felt lie you completed me, that I found myself."I did not know what to say, so I remained quiet."Renesme, before you I had no reason to exist. I roamed this earth looking for someone who understood me, and now that I found you, my life has a purpose.. I love you Renesme," Emerald said, pulling me toward put his finger under my chin and lifted my head to face him._

_"Nessie, I love you more then my own life," he purred I his lovely voice, moving his head closer to mine. Our lips were so close that I could feel his breath on mine_

_.A rippling snarl erupted form the forest, and I turned around. In the bushes, a wolf with long brown fur stood, fury in its beautiful black eyes. Jacob's eyes. Emerald crouched in front of me, protectively. Before I could open my mouth, Jacob jumped into the air, lunging toward Emerald._

_************************Chapter 6***********************_

_Jacob landed on top of Emerald with a massive thud. I was sure I heard the cracking of someone's bones. Jacob's muzzle was so close to Emeralds face. Somehow Emerald rolled over and got up. The two were crouched down defensively walking in a circle, with their eyes intently focused on each other. They were waiting for the other person to attack so they could make their move._

_"Please you guys," I begged, but I was sure they did not hear me.I_

_saw Emerald smile, bit this time it was not a happy one. He leaped into the air just as Jacob had done. A low rumble came from his chest. All of the sudden something pale flashed in between them, causing them to come to a halt."_

_Stop it NOW," Edward said, his golden eyes frozen solid._

_The way he said it frightened me. Jacob ran into the woods, and emerged back in less than a second I his wolf form._

_"That leech was about to kiss Renesme," Jacob yelled._

_"What is it to you, dog," Emerald said in a rough voice. I never had heard him mad before. Even though he was angry, his voice was still velvety._

_"She is mine," Jacob retorted. _

_Emerald let out a laugh, like he could not believe it._

_"Renesme go home, and take Jacob with you," Edward demanded. _

_"I need to talk to Emerald._

_I did not hesitate doing as I was asked. _

_Jacob and I walked along the path in silence. I could hear the crumpling of the leaves beneath our feet. We got to my house, and as I took a step forward, Jacob pulled me back._

_"Renesme, he said, his face serious._

_" Why did you not stop Emerald from kissing you?""_

_I don't know," I stammered. Jacob studied my face, and I tried to keep it neutral, to not show any sign of emotion, but I don't think it worked._

_"Did you want him to kiss you?" he asked me gently._

_I did not answer him, I pushed his hand and walked inside to my room. I could ear him follow me. I sat reluctantly on my bed, while Jacob leaned against the wall._

_"This is great, I find the girl I love to death and what happens?" he asked, but did not wait for me to answer. "She falls in love with a vampire. It feels like déjà vu." Jake said his face heartbroken._

_"Jake..," I could not think of anything to say. I knew he was referring to the last incident to walked slowly to me and took a seat beside me on the bed._

_"Nessie, if you love him, it is fine with me," Jake said, his voice stained. "All I want is for you to be happy, love" _

_I could feel my eyes watering, so I let myself cling to Jacob and cry, while he held me."Hate me Jacob, hate me," I said crying._

_"Shh.. I don't hate you, I love you, Nessie," Jacob breathing stopped at that moment._

_It was the first time he said that. Why did he have to tell me now of all moments._

_"I love you too Jacob," I whispered. Jacob hugged me tighter. We were like that for about half an quietly stood up._

_"Where are you going?" I asked._

_"I don't know," Jacob said. "I just need to get out of here, think things through." I knew he meant out of Forks._

_"What...No you can't leave me Jacob,' I said grabbing his arm._

_"Nessie, I have to go," Jacob said his face still serious. He hugged me and pressed is warm lips to my hair"_

_I'll always be here for you, Renesme, but I think you need time to figure things out. No matter what your decision, I will always love you," Jacob told me_

_."When will you come back," I whispered"_

_I'm not sure Nessie," Jacob said. All I wanted was for him to stay but even i didnt not have that much pwer oer wasnt my pawn,wasnt my peice to rightfully own._

_HE left the room, and gave me an uneasy smile. I looked out the window and saw him running into the woods, in wolf form."_

_I love you," I whispered._

_I slowly went downstairs to face my family. Alice came skipping up to me, as if nothing were wrong."_

_I think you need a girl's day out," Alice declared"_

_Umm…not thanks," I sad roughly, and surprisingly she did not imply._

_I sat down on the couch next to Emmett and he gave me the remote. I surfed through the channels so fast that to the human eye they were a blur. I heard footsteps approach the door. It was Edward, but he was not alone. Emerald was with him. Carlisle greeted them and asked Emerald to come inside. Emerald looked calm and collective while he sat beside me."_

_So I hear that you are also a hybrid like our Nessie," Carlisle said._

_"Yes I am," Emerald and Bella were standing behind the couch, while Rosalie and Emmett were sitting on the couch. Alice was on the floor in front of me, with her legs crossed while Jasper stood next to me. Emerald told my family the story of his creation. I still listened even though I had heard it before. His beautiful voice was as sweet as chocolate. I looked up at my father and saw that his eyebrows were creased in concentration. So was Alice's._

_"What is wrong Edward" Carlisle asked"For some reason I cannot hear Emeralds thoughts, and Alice is having problems seeing his future," Edward commented, still concentrated. Emerald started to smile."Edward, just as can read my mind, I can protect myself physically and mentally, sort of like a shield, _

_"Emerald whole family seemed surprise, because Bella was also a shield."I see," Edward replied gruffly, clearly annoyed._

_"Who are you staying with son?" Carlisle asked Emerald."I travel alone, so I do not really have anyone but my sisters, but I do not travel with their coven," he explained."_

_You are welcome to stay with us," Carlisle told him. I could feel my heart stop, when he said that. _

_I heard a low snarl from Edwards mouth."_

_Thank you, I would really appreciate that," Emerald that my whole family asked him questions and Emerald obligingly answered them. W_

_e sat around chatting until midnight when I excused myself to bed. I crawled into bed with the comforter pulled to my chin. My heart started to race when I thought of Emerald staying in the same house as I. The night was chilly, so I thought about calling Jacob to come help warm me up, but then I realized that he was gone. I felt this wrenching feeling in my stomach, my throat dry, but not from thirst. My heart felt empty, as if a part of me had vanished. I could feel my eyes starting to get misty. How I wish Jacob was here with me at this moment. Only he could old me in the right way and tell me it was going to be fine. But he was not here and it was all my fault. I slowly curled up into a ball and cried myself to sleep, hoping this nightmare would end._

_*************************************CAHPTER 7***************************_

_I woke up in the morning to the blinding light shining through the window. This was out of charecter for small town Forks, but it would be nice for a change. I grudgingly stumbled out of bed and headed to my closet. I looked around tentivley at the massive closet Alice had made for me. My closet was probably every girls dream. Usually I threw on whatever my eyes saw first, but today for some reoson I wanted to look nice. I looked at the clock which read 8:00. I started to get miffed. Jake was never late, where was..then i remebered the previous night, which knocked the breath out of me. My stomach sank and my breathing stalled. I quickly threw on a skirt and red top and headed quickly downstairs. I hope my family would let me got to school without questions and thankfully they did. I shut the door behind me standing next to my dad's shiny volvo was Emerald. His beau__tiful eyes were so peircing, as if they were searching inside of me. His face was white as bone, so angelic that i wanted to cry. When he looked up at me, his lips pulled up into a smoldering smile._

_" Good morning" He said poilitely, holding the door open for me formally._

_" Hello," I patheticaly repled, my cheeks he drove, he stared at the road so i snuck glances at him whenever i thought he wasnt looking._

_The car ride seemed short with him driving. We were just on time, and we parted going to our classes. The day went quickly, but slowly at the same time, but that was only because Jacob was not there. I yearned for him and I could feel my stomach turning at his thought. At lunchtime, Emerald was their waiting for me sitting with Lucy." Where is Jacob?" Lucy asked me, genuenily concerned._

_" He isnt umm feeling well," I said lying trough my teeth. My lie seemed weak even to own ears, but Lucy did not imlpy any afternoon went quickly. Emerald was waiting at my locker afterschool. I quietly gathered my books and we both headed to the car, silent._

_" Renesme" Edward said smoothly " I was wondering if i could take you somewhere"_

_" Okay..where?" I asked_

_" Well, i sort of came across this place when i was hunting in the forest, it is a very serene place" Emerald told me, we reached their quickly and i followed him into the woods._

_His walk was so more smooth then mine that it made me jealous. I had to walk quickly to keep pace with him. After a long hike, we reached a clearing._

_" Here it is," Emerald whisperedIt was so beautiful. The medeow was beyond astonishing. _

_There were bushes ad flowers surronding it, make it a hide-a-way. I could hear the flow of water just up ahead._

_" Wow this is-" I started but Emerald inturrupted_

_"Astonishing isnt it," he replied back in awe as well._

_I walked into the medeow and carefully sat down, as if it could break. Emerald followed my movement and sat right next to me. I put my chin on my knees to take it in._

_" Renesme i want to tell you something," Emerald said slowly, as if he were thinking about it real hard. _

_" I looked up and saw his eyes were liquidy." Renesme Cullen, I love you," Emerald told me, cupping my hand in his face." From the first moment i saw you. You complete me and now i have something to live for." You are my sun , my life belngs to you"_

_"I dont know..." I started but his velvety voice stoppped me._

_" Shh," Emerald whispered. He lowered his head and i could feel his sweet breath on my skin. Slowly his lips touched mine. What i did next shocked me. I crushed my lips to his, twining my fingers into his chocltey hair and chrushing myself to him. He looked surprised but didnt stop. I stopped, embaressed._

_" I am so sorry i didnt mean to," I said, not dare looking at his face._

_" It okay really," Emerald tried to assure me. He pulled me closer to him and i listened to his heart mezmerized by the went home a little while later hand in hand. When my dad saw this he was furious and i pleadingly looked as Jasper and he did his ' magic' smiling at me. Even though their was no school, i went to bed early, Emerald following me up the stairs."_

_Good night," I sais smiling."_

_Dream sweet dreams," Emerald said kissing my forehead.I closed the door and sighed and then went to go change. As i put on my pj's my sleeve caught on to something. looked down and saw that Jake's Braclet was hanging on to a tiny thread of my slleve. My heart turned and i felt sick. I felt disguistig to betray Jake like that, but.. If jake knew i bet he would never come back. I was pathetic. I crawled into bed and drifted to sleep almost right away. While sleeping i had this dream where i was in the and i were in the medeow, but instead of sitting down, Emerald was crouching down defensivley infront of my glaring into the woods._

_" __Whats wrong,"__ I asked himI looked aroung and didnt see anting. Finaaly i concentrated on the darkness and saw 3 shawdows emerging into the medoew wearing black cloaks. One had snow hite hair, while the other 2 had black hair. Their pale faces clearly stated they weren human. I remembered them from a long time ago. They were the Volturi. They looked up at me with their crimson eyes smiing. Their eyes only fixicated on one thing-me._

_******************Chapter 8***********_

_I woke up startled. I could feel cold sweat on my face and my heart was pounding frantically. It was just a dream i told myself, just a dream. I pulled the covers up and tried to sleep, but the darkness in my room made it hard to close my eyes. Wow a half vampire whos scared of the dark, what has the world come to? Eventually i fell asleep, but i kept seeing those startling crimson eyes. I awoke to the sound of a meloncholy voice._

_" Renesmee," the beautiful voice murmered _

_" Wake up" I grudgingly opened my eyes to see his striking face. Emerald was smiling, but when he saw my panicked face he stiffened._

_" Whats wrong Ness?" He asked frantically._

_" Nothing," i lied and Emerald raised his perfect eyebrow._

_" Okay" i confessed " I had a dream, a scary one about the volturi and you were there and.." I could feel myself trying not to let the tears flow._

_" Itss okay love, it was just a dream," Emerald reasurred me, pulling me into a hug._

_I looked up at his face and it was stiff and his eyes were frozen when i mentioned the Volturi.I composed myself enough to face my family downstairs. I could smell pancakes on the stove, which smeeled mouthwatering. As i sat down at the table, Rose put a plate of panckes infront of me and i thanked her. Emerald sat next to me." Delicous," i said hungerly eatingI was suddenly aware of Emerald gazing intently at me while i was eating. I blushed feeling very self concious and he took my hand stroking it with his thumb. I watched my family while i ate. Carlisle was at the hospital, Esme was cleaning the spotless house and my father and mother were having a conversation. Jasper and Emmett were play fighting on the couchwhile Alice and Rose were in the kitchen._

_" So are we going hiking again today" I asked Emerald_

_" You wish is my command," He whispered and i smiled. _

_I heard Emmett pretending to gag next to us _

_" Hey nessie want to go shopping tomorrow?" she said with such pleading eyes that i could not let her down."_

_Sure" i said and Alice clapped her hands happily and i sighed. _

_Gosh iwas such a wussy. _

_ALL of the sudden the dor flew open." HELL-O Vampires ," a cheery voice said" SETH" i creied out and practically jumped on him. i was so happy to see him. He returned y hug and smiled. Bella came over and hugged him too. He had grown AGAIN since the last time i saw him. His hair was longer and he was more bulky. He sort of looked like Jacob, Automatically my stomach lurched when i thought of his name. Seth was like my best friend, my brother, my goof ball of a brother._

_" You havent been here for awhile" i commented_

_" Oh really," he said sarcastically.I saw Emerald staring at our little reunioun from the corner of my eyes in confusion. He cleary disliked the wolf smell._

_" Have you talked to ...umm I asked, hoping he would get the 's cheerful expression faded into a more blank one. _

_" No, ihavent, all i know is that Jake is somewhere in Canada. He just keeps on running and he doent even listen..not even to Sam" Seth said quietly."_

_Oh" was all i coild say. Jake was gonna because of me. It was all my fault, just because i had mixed feelings, i was causeing him the pain. I should not deserve to live when Jake clearl was in pain. I saw Edwards bleak expression at my toughts, dissaproving but i knew he was wrong. Suddenly Emerald went outside._

_" Er..im going to go" I told everyone. " See you soon Seth"I followed Emerald outside taking a deep breath._

_" That doggy reeks," Emerald complained. wrinkling his nose in diguist. I didnt think so i think both wolves and vamps smeel divine. What was it with people?"_

_So are we going to go or what," Emerald asked in a sweet voice. I nodded unable to speakWe got into the medeow quicker becasue we raced. He won naturally. As we raced my mind kept thinking about my harsh dream but i shrugged it off. After all it was just a dream. I looked around the medeow and lay down swiftly on the grass, and Emerald sat beside with his chin on his knees looking at me with interest._

_" What is it," I asked him"_

_Nothing..its just that your so beautiful," his honey like boice said causing me to turn about 6 shades of red. His laugh filled the little medeow like music to my ears. We talked for awhile and suddenly he stiffened. He pulled me up quite fast and just like in my dream, he crouched down infront of me defensively. My heart sank. Please dont let it happen i thought." Emerald what is it " I asked, and this time he responded with a __"shh__"_

_My eyes knew where to look and just like in my dream, three shawdows gracfully emerged from the darkness, pitch black flowing cloaks. Their faces were powdery pale white and their hair was the same as my dream. I heard a deep rumbling in Emeralds chest and that frightened me. I wanted to tell him not to fight but i couldnt find my voice, i was trembling. Their crimon eyes were more alluring in real life, and there smile scared me. Suddenly the strange vampire with the white hair took a step a dark silky voive he said _

_" Emerald, you've completed your task quite well"_

_****************************chapter 9*********************_

_As soon as those words left the strange vampires mouths, my eyes darted to Emeralds face. Emerald's face was carved in stone, but his eyes portrayed pain._

_" Caius, dont " Emerald warned, teeth clenched. The black haired vampire took a few steps and Emerald snarled._

_"Let us not get hasty," he said in a dark voice._

_I could see the Volturi more clearly now. Their skin was odd, paer skin and transparent like. Their crimson eyes glowed dominantly. The long black haired man looked utterly annoyed while the one with the shorter hair looked very stern. Suddenly their names came to me like a flash. Marcus and Aro. I could feel myself sweating and i had never been so scared i my life. I had this urge to scream but i knew that would be a very wrong move. In a few seconds Edward and Alice would hear my thoughts as well as the Volturi's so we would be safe. But i still felt panicked. Alice should have seen this._

_" Alice and Edward will know what you are up to," Emerald warned them in a hard voice._

_" I wouldnt count on that," Marcus said, raising is left hand up and gesturing into the forest. _

_Slowly a woman appeared. She had wheat colored hair and was striking, obviously not human._

_" Katrina here is a tremendus help," Marcus went on " She has shielded us from Vloterra, and at this moment is shielding you as well so no thoughts can escape"_

_Emerald growled loudly and i felt the forest shake. I was going to die i thought, Emerald was going to die along with me._

_" My dear, Renesmee, did you know that Emerald is part of our gaurd" Aro told me in a gentle voice " He was supposed to bring you back to Volterra, but he took to long so we decided to pay a visit."_

_Illooked at Emerald but he wasnt looking at me. I could see different emotions o his face. I felt like i had drrwned. Emerald didnt love me, it was all an act to kill me. I had lost Jake to this stupid mistake. I was a pathetic half vampire. I felt a pair of hands on my arm._

_" Renesmee " Emerald said softly, his eyes hurt " I did come hee on the Volturi's order, but i did not expect to actually fall in love with you. I really do love you. I am so sorry you had to find out like this, i was plaaning to tell you love..i am very sorry i lied to you, but i didnt lie aboout loving you, i swear" Emerald said his eyes watery, pleadingI truly did not know what to believ at this point, i was confused and i felt like a wreck._

_" Emerald I.." i Didnt have anything to say_

_" Emerald you are making a bid mistake," Marcus warned him " You will get executed if you do this"_

_" Does it look like i give a damn. if you even lay so much of a finger on Renesmee i will personally destroy YOU" Emerald growled harshly._

_I could feel the tears building up. Maybe Emerald did love me..enough to kil himself for me. Even though he aws supposed to be the cause of my death, ifelt compassion for him at that moment._

_" Let us co operate" Aro said and Marcus and Caius stepped back._

_" You did a very injust thing Emerald, and for that you will have to pay a price," Aro informed him "_

_If this continues you will be gone"All of the sudden i heard Marcus gasp, his eyes were wide with fear, staring into the forest. _

_I couldnt see what he was looking at but that was when i saw them. Their were twleve of them in a V formation, with Sam infront. Sam's teeth were bare, rumbling. I saw Leah, Seth, Quil, Embry, Paul and Jared along with other werewolves. I remembered that i had once been told that Marcus was scared out of his pants from werewolves. All of them were crouched down, ready to attack and that was when one wolf caught my eye. He had red brown silky fur and brown-black eyes that looked at me intently. His eyes were warm and familiar. It was Jacob!Then it all happened very fast, if i blinked i could have missed it. I saw Emerald fall to the ground infront of me as Caius approached. I thoguht i heard the breaking of bones. I felt Caius grab my arm gentl, and that is when Jacob attacked. I saw Jacob running at us, but Aro knocked him to the ground in an instant. That was when i saw that Aro had bit him. The wolves howled angerly and i saw Seth runing back to my house to probablyinform my family about the choas. The wolves sprang at the Volturi._

_" STOP!" i shrieked a Aro. _

_The venom oh no the venom i thought. I could feel the tears going down my face as i saw Jake whithering in pai on the ground. I tried to break out of Caius's iron hold but it was useless. For the first time in my life i waished that i could be a full vampire so i could kill. I was hopeless. I saw Emerald struggling to get up, but Marcus knocked him down again. I heard a wolf cry in pain and turned to see that Leah was bleeding. I flt dizzy as i was being dragged away by Caius. My eyes were getting blotchy and i could see black infront of my eyes. thsi was all my fault i thought. I felt weary as i tried to hit Ciaus, but it was no use. I hoped that Seth had reached my parents by now. I love you Jacob i thought as i gave in to the blackness._

_************** CHAPTER 10*************_

_As i was surrounded by the darkness, my mind had about a thousand things running loose, make my heard hurt. Maybe i was dead, but wasnt death supposed to be peaceful..well i guess not. All i remember is Caius carrying me through the black of the woods when my eyes suddenly gave out. The main thing i was worried about was Jacob. i had seen the bite by Aro and it wasnt pleasent. i kept seeing his wolf form linp on the ground as he was whitering in pain, with me helpless. I wondered what was happening in the medeow. Had seth reached my parents? I hope my family was fine. I truly and deeply wished that nothing would happen to Jake..but i knew ur venom killed. I had to believe that Jacob would be fine. When i saw Jacob i would tell him how much i loved him and i how sorry i was for hurting him. Okay, i was getting a bit ahead of myself, i didnt even know if i was alive._

_" She's moving," an angelic voice a few seconds,_

_i opened my eyes to a very tiny vampire with lank pale brown hair trimmed short. She was wearing a dark cloak, just like the Volturi. She had a slim and rogynous figure. Her face was shocking with full lips and wide eyes that held the crimson irses. Who was she? She looked at my frightened expression and smiled a bit._

_" My aplogies for not introducing my self, i am Jane," the tiny girl said." You must be Renesmee Cullen"_

_She said my last name with a hint of a sneer.I looked aroud the room, and relized that this wasnt Forks. The cavernoous room which was like a castle had long widow slits, with bright sunshine seaming through it. The only furniture in the room were massive chairs. In the center of the room was a drain. The room was colorless. I started to panic but i closed my mouth as i relised other people were in the room with was standing behind Jane, looking at me curiuosly. Two men in gray cloaks were standing on the other side of Jane. I suddenly found my voice._

_" Where the hell am i?" I shouted furiusly, getting up but the two gray cloaked men grabbed my arms."_

_Quiet child," Cauis scolded " You are in the heart of Volterra"_

_" Volteraa?" I was in intaly, on the other side of the world, away from my Jacob, my family...what the heck?_

_" Where is my family- if you even touch even one of them, i swear i will see to your death," I told him. The gray cloaked men holding me even tighter._

_" They are in Forks, probably counting their last breaths," Caius replied. _

_" As far as i know, that wolf is probably dead"That did it._

_I was suddenly free from the men and i shot at Cauis, my anger out of control. As i ran at him i felt this excrutiating pain as one of the gray cloaked men hit me. It felt as if a stone had crushed every bone in my body. I couldnt breathe, i couldnt feel my lungs._

_" Their was no need for that Felix," Caius said to him, his eyes feirce as i tried to pull myself together.I saw Jane smirk from the corner of my eye. _

_i had never been so angry in my life. I was __shaking like a pepsi bottle that was about to burst after some harsh abusing. I wondered if this is how Jacob felt when he couldnt control his temper. I seriuosly wanted to rip her pretty face out._

_" Behave yourself child," Caius snapped at me and i froze in shock at his room was making me feel restless and i started to debate on whether or not i should make a mad dash to the door or not, but i decided against it._

_I owed my family and Jake to much. Their eyes were all on me and that was making me feel uncomfortable. Suddenly the door came bursting open, revealing a pretty, pale faced boy. HIs ruby red eyes did not surprise me._

_" So this is her, huh" he said to Jane, making it a statement rather then a question._

_" Yes..how are the others?" Jane asked,_

_" Well the guards are gone to fight because the Cullens contacted more of their 'friends' to help them" Alec reported. " B__ut dont worry, we are doing very well"_

_My eyes widened at his report and i heard a growl. They all turned to llok at me and i relized that it came from my mouth. WOW..this event was reaaly bringing my vampire instincts oout. Jane started to say something but Caius interrupted her._

_" Jane, Alec would you please excuse Renesmee and i for a moment" he said sweetly _

_" i would like to have a word with her" his eyes were stone hard. i felt my body stiffen as Jane and Alec left...leaving only me against Caius and the two gaurds._

_*******CHAPTER 11***********_

_Jane and Alec left the room qiuetly, but Demetri and Felix were still holding me by either arms in a steel grasp. My arms were starting to get a bit sore from all the gripping._

_" You ust be wondering why your in Volteraa" Caius asked me._

_" You think?" I said, a bit more harsh then i intendedCaius ignored that and continued _

_" You know that yur family has something that we want, right?"_

_I wondered what the Volturi would want that we, the Cullens had. I went through each family meber until i stopped at Alice. Her and his ability to read minds and my mother and her ability to shield. I froze and felt my heart smiled as if he could read my mind."_

_Yes Edward, Alice and Bella have extrordinary abilities that would make a splendid contribution to our family. We would be dominant, unstopable, past anf future together"I tried to picture my family in dark cloaks and crimson eyes, but my mind wouldnt accept it._

_"They are so stubborn, especially your father" he went on" So we thought if we took his most valuble possesion,they might retreat."_

_I was shocked. How low could they sink to? I felt stiff as if every weight in the world had been put upon me. They knew that if they took me, my family would come to my rescue and would have no choice but to join their family for my safety. But Caius was a fool for thinking my family would give in so easily. We were a family and would stick together until the end._

_" You make me sick," I said,my voice shaking as i broke down each word. " You think of yourselves as the rulers and saviour of the vampire world, but you are not" I was so mad i was trembling." Your family is built on one thing-the thirst for power. That wont get you anymore. Our family isnt with eachother for convience-its because of love for one another and thats something you guys cant break beacuse you dont know what it is" My trembling was out of control, and i was growling." You are monters, cold hearted monsters that are thirsty for power and power only. That bond is breakable, but love we Cullens have for one another is not. Love isnt breakable but how would you know that"_

_" Are you done with your speech." Caius said, looking bored but i could see it in his eyes-hurt"_

_Ya i am" I muttered, my hands still shaking as Jane and Alec came in._

_" __Ever considerd writing speeches?" Jane said sarcastically._

_" Dont push it" Alec warned her, looking at me and his eyes frightened- how odd._

_" Why not" Jane spoke" shes just a half vampire after all._

_What is she going to do? Scream like a mortal?_

_Her words cut me like knives. My being a half vampire was a touchy subejct, because i always wanted to be a full vampire. Boy is she was human, she would no doubt be one of the mean girls in school." Its not like she really belongs anywhere, she is just a disgrace to us immortals" she did it. All that anger errupted from me as i sprang at her. i did not know what i was doing, i wasnt in control of myself, but beforei could touch her i was on the Ground curled up. I was in pain, excruciating pain. I was trembling like crazy. It felt as id someoe ha ripped my skin off and was pouring hot, salty water on it. It felt as if i was bing stabbed with acute knives over and over. It felt like was happening to me. What was Jane doing? I was goin to die, i could feel the blackness clouding my eyes as i tried to black out the pain. Stop i wanted to scream but my voice was nowhere. I heard a deep, frightning growl that seemed to cause room to become quiet. My eyes slowly drifted towards the door to see where the growl had emerged from. Their were two shawdowed figures crouched at the door. My eyes were blurry so i had to focus them at the figures, revealing my mom and dad. Edwards eyes were frozen and his expression..was something i had never seen before. It was terrifying. My mother was also fozen but she was in deep concentration as she shielded herself and Edward. I could see she was trying to get her shield toward me. Her eyes were pained as she looked at my curled figure. I wodered how i looked, whithereing helplessly on the ground. At least i got to see my parents, the people who i loved the most in the world before i died i thought as i gave myself into the blackness of the pain._

_********CHAPTER 12***********_

_The balckness quickly subsided so I new that Bella had finally gotten her shield around me. I felt someone's cold arms around me, which felt suprisingly comfortable. I opened my eyes to see my beautiful mother holding me." Im sorry Renesmee" she whispered,kissing my hair. Her eyes portrayed guilt and it looked as if she were about to cry any moment, which was highly unlikely._

_" Its not your fault" I said hoarsely.I then relized that we were not the only ones in that room._

_Three pairs of golden eyes were staring at me had her lips se in a thin line and her face was as white as bone,as was Rosalie's. Emmett looked furious. I could hear Carlisle and Esme quietly reasoning with Aro in the next room. My dad was looking at Jane, his eyes hard and liquid free. I could hear the rumbling in his chest._

_" Now Edward let us not get hasty" Jane crooned, her lips pulling up slightly at the corners._

_" How DARE you take her away " Edward roared " You think of yourseves as the monarchy, but you are sick. Do you not understand that power is not at all important..its love that a coven has for eachother which becomes their strength."_

_" Wow a speech writer just like your daughter" Jane said smirking and i saw my father tense his muscles._

_" I can also see that taking away Renesmee was your_ idea" Edward stated, and Emmett put his hand on my dad's shoulders.

Jane laughed, the sound as lovely as diamondsI could see my dad trying to control his temper, and i felt a blast of panice. Even if Jane did try to vamp-nap me, she should not be killed. If my father killed her..then he would be killed as well. Alice stepped closer to Jane, but something about the look on her face kept Jane from moving. Alice looked like a broken doll, as if the world had ended.

" Jane can i ask you a question?" Alice asked her, her eyes tense. Her stone figure was still and when Jane did not answer Alcie continued."You want to be the most powerful coven right?"

" Certainely" Jane replied.

" Oh," Alice said " I was just wondering"Edward turned to look at Alice, his eyes concentrated on her face, but it was blank. My momma's shield was bloacking Alice's mind, so he could not hear what she was then Ar's voice filled the canevous room.

" Jane dear, will you please come here for a moment?"

Jane walked off, watching her back the whole way.

Edward walked to me quickly and in seconds had his arms around me.

" I love you Renesmee" he said

" I love you too daddy" i whispered, feeling the tears in my eyes.

" We thought that we would never see you again" Edward murmered, and i could see the liquid in his eyes

There was one question that i badly wanted to ask, but i did not know how to..it was just too painful, because i might not want to hear the answer. Edward read my expression, and his lips pressed together. After a moment he spoke."

Jacob is....trying his best Reesmee" Edward said, his voice cold.

" That dog is still alive, but fighting for his life" The way he said dog was filled with compassion, not hatred.

" But...the venom.." i saidMy mom spoke up looking at my dad

" Your dad and Carlisle sucked the venom out, but Jacob is still inpain beacuse the venom did enter his bloodstream, but even now that it is out, Jacob is fighting for his life...for you, he wants to see you.." my mom trailed off, and i could see the hurt in her eyes as Jake was her best friend, her personal sun as he was mine.

" Daddy...thank you.." i tried to say, but the tears had already started to pour out.

" Shh..it wasnt pleasent let me tell that much, he stinks but anything for you" my dad said hugging me even of my stupid mistakes, Jake was in pain. i was a selfish person.

The person i had hurt, got hurt trying to defend me ,because of my idiotic desicions. I wanted so badly to tell Jake that i loved him, but he wasnt i my grasp. Why had i even liked Emerald....Emerald.

" Mom what happened to Emerald" i asked, looking at my dad for his reaction My dad's eyes tightend and his body went stiff.

" That stubborn idiot insisted on fighting, he wouldnt leave" Edward said, his voice angry

' I will NEVER in my existance forgive him" he growled, trying to keep his voice low."

Jane and Aro returned to the room, with Carlisle and Esme following swiftly behind them. I could my mother's shield wrap around us more tighter. Alice came to stand beside me. The room went uncomfortably quiet. All of the sudden, i felt Alice stiffen beside me. I looked at her and her face portrayed a look that i would no anywhere, her eyes were dark and her face was far away. Suddenly she stepped forward and looked at Jane."

Jane " Alcie said in a firm tone

" Say if Edward and i did join your coven, would you stop hurting my family?"

" Of course" Jane said smiling.

" Then i would like to join you coven" Alice said, her voice quiet.

************************CHAPTER 13**********************

As soon as those horrific words left Alice's pale hard lips, all exotic eyes looked up at her.

"NO" Edward shouted "What the HELL are you thinking Alice?"

"I think she is thinking absolutely correct" Jane smirked.

"What about Jasper" Bella pleaded, her voice 's hard posture softened, but her voice was firm

"He will make the right decision"

Of course she would know.I looked at my mom pleadingly, but she just shook her head disagreeing. She could not risk to take off her shield so Edward could read Alice's mind, but otherwise my dad wont know why Alice was doing this.

"I think you have made a wise decision, my dear" Aro the corner of my eyes,

I saw Carlisle's hurt expression and Esme's heartbroken face. Why oh why was Alice doing this? If saving me, meant Alice was staying, I would not have it. The Volturi were making me hate them more and more."I think it would be best if you leave" Aro told us bleakly

"Bella, Edward please wear these so you do not attract any attention" he gestures to two dark cloaks, the guards were turned to me and hugged me, and I put my arms around her not wanting to let go. Her coldness was soothing on my skin.

She leaned into my ear and whispered" Don't worry, I know you will make the right decision, I love you" Her eyes were hard as she kissed my cheek. She then left to go hug my mom and dad. They were looking at her with an indecruolous expression, but her face was blank.

"Come on Renesmee, lets go" my dad said, gently pulling my arm.

We started to walk out of the cavernous room, but our eyes were still locked on little fragile Alice. She looked as if she was fighting the urge to come with us, but she quickly composed herself. My dad cradled me in his cool arms as we ran into the darkness, with my mom at his side. I could feel the day's events catching up to me as sleep took over, but I tried desperately to fight it off."No Nessie, go to sleep" Bella was exceptionally quiet in thought. It wasn't hard to guess what everyone was thinking about. I was too stubborn to sleep. We were already at the airport when my eyes gave up the fight and I drifted off into a place where all the problems were gone.I awoke to the sound of harsh whispers in the morning. I was in my bed. I looked around the pale room, feeling like I was finally at home. I couldn't take it in properly because the voices were getting louder. It was my dad and Jasper. I decided to go downstairs to see what the fuss was about.

"Why didn't you stop her?" Jasper yelled, which was surprising because he was usually the calm one.

"We tried Jazz, but she wouldn't give in" Edward said, his voice bleak, his eyes hard.

"I would have given ANYTHING to know what she was thinking then"

Jasper looked furious, and for the fist time ever I felt a bit frightened of him. I bet Jasper could feel that, as he composed himself for me.

"Jasper, it was her decision of wanting to stay, though we don't know why." Carlisle told him, touching his shoulder

"Now it is your decision to stay here or follow Alice"I could see it hurt Carlisle to lose another person who he loved so dearly.

"No I will stay, because I am sure she will come back, I can feel it," Jasper said, came up to me and hugged me so hard, I thought I might suffocate."I'm so glad you are alright, Renesmee"Emmett saw me and cracked up

"Thanks to you, I actually had some fun around here kickin' some vamp butt"I tried to smile, but it seemed like to of a complicated process.

"I'm going to call Jacob," I told my mom, and she nodded.I picked up the phone and dialed the number I knew by heart, my heart pounding frantically."Hello" I said into the phone, my stomach churning.

"Yes? A hard voice replied. It wasn't Jacob, it was Billy.

"Is Jacob there" I asked, somewhat hoping he wasn't

"Sorry Renesmee, but Jacob isn't feeling too well, you should call later"

"Okay bye" I said

"Bye" Billy grunted into the phone, as I heard it disconnect

A week passed and Jacob was still "unwell". When I went to La push he wasn't their. It seemed as if he did not want me anymore and I could not blame him. I was stupid after all. I caused all the uproar in the first place. I walked around the house blankly. My mother looked worried but I assured her I was fine. My father's eyes followed me intently. My family felt as if a part were missing, a part that Alice had taken with her. As the days grew on, Jasper still was confident about Alice's return though I was not. I was about to head out to La push again when I heard my dad's alarmed voice.

"What..." He started to say, grabbing the doorknob.I went down the stairs, where Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme and my mom were standing. Their eyes were locked on the two shadows at the door. Alice was standing at the door, looking up at us from her golden eyes, Alec behind her. He looked sort of scared. Alice's face lit up and she smiled

."Told you I would be back, didn't I?" she chirped.

************CHAPTER 14*****************"

Alice!" I screeched, jumping into her open arms as she hugged me back tightly.

"Did ya miss me?" Alice asked smiling, showing her pearl white teeth.

"Of course," Bella said, her face lit up like a kid on Christmas were all in the living room by now and Alec was still stiff beside Alice looking at us cautiously. I could clearly see the tension in is light ruby eyes. His baffled eyes were not as red as they were as the last time I had seen them. He was beside Alice as if she were a life preserver to him. Alice looked at Jasper with an emotion filled expression, both their eyes looking at each other smolderingly. She gracefully danced right up to him and kissed his neck. He did not hesitate putting his arms around her tiny waist.

"I love you" he whispered, and her face looked like an angelI heard my father clear his throat as he gestured toward Alec."

I think Alec should explain this one," Alice said looking at Alec's sinking expressionAlec looked even more uncomfortable but he began to speak in a quiet voice."I...I just couldn't take it anymore. All those innocent humans and their shrieks as we ripped them apart were just too much…." He looked at us before continuing. "Alice saw my future as a 'vegetarian' and told me she would teach me a new way of living in exchange for escaping. Jane was unpleased with this, actually she was outraged, but she did not object. If it was anyone but her own brother she would have killed them but my only punishment was to never return…."The room was quiet so he continued, more at ease now. "I had stopped eating for a few weeks, but I was weakening. I am truly sorry for all the trouble we have cost you because of our greed for power" he whispered. "I promise I will never have anything to do with that family again because I hope to lead a murder free life, if you may"

"We would truly appreciate if you were to stay with us, son" Carlisle told him, his golden eyes full with compassion.

"Thank you Carlisle" Alec father did not seem comfortable with that fact, but he did not voice his objection.

"Now come on Alec, Jasper and I will take you hunting again,' Alice told him grabbing Jaspers that's why Alec's eyes were not as scary as they were before. Alice had already given him a vegetarian detour.

My family went back to their usually business, but all in thought. Carlisle went to the hospitable because their was an emergency. Esme was cleaning the spotless house while Emmett was watching football. Rosalie was at his side examining her perfect nails. I saw my mom and dad walk swiftly up to their room, so I decided to rest up in my room as well.I was light headed as I went up the stairs, taking this event in. Alice was back safe and sound with Alec. Alec's addition was a surprise but at least he was sane now…and I hoped he would stay that way. I lay down on my bed thinking of this weeks past events. Thinking about it sent a storm cloud above my head as I remembered Jake's ignorance. I looked at my wrist, where Jake's bracelet was resting. A thin silver chain held a carved wolf. I touched the russet brown skin delicately as I wished for Jake's presence. I could feel the tears rushing their way out. I suddenly felt the urgency to go somewhere I felt safe, where I felt like me. I wanted to go to the meadow. I did not want to use the front door, so I decided to climb out my window. I stood on the ledge with somewhat balance and looked at the ground. It wasn't that far I told my self, and then I jumped. It was an exhilarating thing. I felt the wind slap my face as I came to an abrupt end and landed feet I RAN through the woods, hoping I could find the meadow. I was running faster now, out of breath but still going and I finally found it just as I left it. The meadow as like magic, flowers everywhere with a serene feel all around it like an aura. I lay on top of the grass slowly, my eyes all over the place as if I was expecting the Volturi to show up any minute. My head touched the damp ground. Here I could be myself, Renesmee. I could relax and not think about the past, present and the future.I closed my eyes and breathed in the fresh pine smell that surrounded the meadow. I must have drifted off to sleep because when I opened my eyes the sun was till up but it looked like it was late afternoon. I was about to get up and head back to whatever reality had in store for me when I saw a figure in the trees. I was not sure at what I saw. The figure took a hesitant step forward and I recognized the beautiful face at once. The figure was not what my soul was yearning for; instead the figure standing before me just a few meters away from was Emerald.

**************CHAPTER 15****************

*As my eyes took in the sight before me I felt a jolt of adrenaline flow through my veins, my head was screaming frantically at me to RUN, but my body was frozen stiff. Run dammit run my conscious was yelling at me but my feet were not ready to listen to that easy command. Then he spoke.

"Please, just here me out "Emerald pleaded.

The way he said it was so hard to ignore. His face would have broken anyone's heart and his voice was just so….irresistible.I finally gained control of my body and I turned around to head home, to my room where I could be with me, myself and I. I don't know how, but suddenly he was before me, gazing intently into my eyes as if he were searching for something. I could feel my heart rate pick up urgently. Stop I told myself. I like Jacob…right?"

Please" he pleaded again."Fine" I felt annoyed at myself for giving in so quickly. We both hesistaently sat on the damp grass.

"I'm going to tell you the truth now, I promise" Something in his voice made me believe his words."I came here on the Vultori's order…to somehow make you fall in love with me so I could take you back as hostage. We were all driven thirsty for your family's power, but I did not expect to actually fall in love with you…" he drew in a long breath.

"I planned to forget the orders and to just be myself but I guess they found out my plan as they decided to pay us an uninvited visit. I will never, even if I live for a hundred thousand years, forgive myself for causing you all this trouble"I did not know what to say to his sudden act of truth so I didn't say anything at all."I am asking for your forgiveness, Renesmee" Emerald said softly taking my hand in his.

"Please" His eyes were smoldering as he looked into my eyes."..Okay" I finally said, and his face lit up like a person who had just won the lottery, but then his face went serious again. Emerald made sure that I was looking at him before he began to speak.

"Renesmee, none of this changed how I feel about you, none of it. I love you and I will keep on loving you because you are that soul, that purpose of why I am walking this surface today.

"Oh gosh, seriously why is this happening to me? Two gorgeous guys(well half human) have to fall in love with the same girl,-- me. The reason… I don't know. My conscious was divided. Half of me was saying that Emerald was who I needed to be with and the other half was yelling Jacob's name at me. I thought I had made up my mind, but now that Emerald was here I wasn't so sure

"Maybe this will help you decide" Emerald said, a smile tugging at the corners of his leaned toward me, wrapping his arms around my waist and I did not stop him. I was undecided again of what I wanted. How stupid can I be? Its just a small decision, that will affect the rest of my life. Emerald leaned forward and brushed his lips softly on mine. While he kissed me, he looked up at me, probably expecting some sort of outburst, but I held still. His lips were more urgent now, pressing me harder to him, his hands on my back. I started to get into it too. I liked the way his hands felt, I liked the deep pounding of my heart; I liked everything…but were they the wrong things? In my mind I kept picturing Jacob. I tried to concentrate on Emerald but that just hit Jake's illusions harder. After struggling for about a minute, it hit me. The one I wanted to be kissing wasn't Emerald, but Jacob. That was why I was in the meadow in the first place

."Stop" I told Emerald, breaking free of his steel grasp.I saw Emerald raise his eyebrow at me, but didn't question my actions; he only pushed me against his chest. I tried to wiggle free because I finally knew this wasn't what I wanted. I wanted my warm, husky scented Jacob, my Jacob…but he wasn't here. Had I truly made up my mind? I looked at Emerald and remembered all my memories of us together then I tried to remember the memories of Jacob and I. The good and bad. From that I knew my answer. I turned around slowly to face Emerald, to say I'm sorry, but Jake was the one I loved. Before those words even escaped my mouth I heard a rustling in the both turned our head to the right to see who or what was there. Stepping out from the darkness of the forest was Jacob. He was wearing dark red shorts and a white top which made his beautiful brown skin stand out. His face had a huge smirk on it. He looked straight at Emerald with a raised eyebrow and spoke.

"Don't you know a rejection when you see one, huh pretty boy?"

***********CHAPTER 16****************

As soon as those words fled Jacob's mouth, I felt a gigantic smile spread across my face. It felt out of place after weeks of discontent, but at the same time it also felt right. I badly wanted to run to Jacob and put my arms around his soft, feverish body, but I refrained myself to doing so. I looked at Emerald's face to see his reaction to Jake's comment but it was expressionless, only his eyes were stone cold.

" Pretty confident for a dog huh" sneered Emerald, positioning into a defensive crouch infront of me. Jacob just laughed, not tense at all

." Well I wouldn't be talking because I'm not the one who left Renesmee right when she needed me the most" Emerald said in a voice that I had never heard before-cold.

I saw a flicker of pain surface Jacob's face, his teeth clenched.

" Please don't" I started to tell Emerald.

" No, Im just stating the obvious…if you really loved Renesmee you would have stayed and proved your loyalty to her but you ran away like the shameful dog you are.

"I looked at Jacob and froze. I could see he was shaking like crazy. He was trying to breathe evenly. His nostrils flared and I saw a tremor go through him. He was a blur, changing into his wolf form back to human repeatedly.

" Jacob" I whispered softly " Please calm down" He looked at me, his eyes so piercing. His body , but his hands were slightly shaking.

"Atleast I didn't try to kill her" Jacob snapped. It was like a game of tennis, the remarks kept going back and fourth.I saw the sadness flicker through Emerald's eyes.

" I admit that was my mistake, a mistake I will never forgive myself for, but I do truly love her, and I hope that she feels the same way about me" he looked at me before he spoke again. " I was there protecting her when you left. She needs someone who can hadle the pressure which you surely cannot. She needs someone who wouldn't hurt her inspite of there fury

That's when I saw that the shaking had resurfaced through Jacob again, more rapidly now. I heard a growl, but Jake was still human. I hesistantly walked toward Jacob.

" Renesmee', don't" Emerald pleaded, grabbing my arm.

" No, I have to" I told him, with a small smile that quivered upon my I got to Jacob, the tremors lessened. I wrapped my arms around his huge body. I could feel the slight shaking underneath me. His warmth went through me like a jolt of electricity. I had missed this feeling dearly.

" Jake please stop, its me Renesmee" I pleaded.

" Jacob" I said looking up into his dark eyes. The shaking stopped and he put his arms around me. I buried my face into his cheset breathing in his husky scent. I knew what I had to do, I knew what I wanted. I turned around and looked at Emerald and took in a deep breath." Emereald I am truly sorry but I don't love you in the way you want me to. I thought I did but after some thinking I know that my feelings belong to someone else. I am so sorry, I never wanted to hurt you…."

I stoped because I could feel the tears running down my face. I didn't want want to hurt him like this, but I had no other sighed, his expression heartbreaking. " I suppose I knew that all along, but there was a little speck of hope that you would choose me. The time I spent with you I will always cherish" he gave me a little smile, but I knew it was taking him a lot of force to smile. The guilt crushed me like a boulder.

"Emerald…" I said. I walked toward him and gave him a little hug. " I love you but only like a friend.." I could feel fresh tears pouring out." Shh.." Emearld told me, wiping away the tears with his hand. He stroked my cheek. His face suddenly had a determined expression on it and he started to walk into the woods" Wait, please don't go" I said grabbing his arm

." I have to…but I promise I will visit if you want me to" Emerald whispered. I heard Jake growl in the back. " That special someone is wating for me to find them" Emerald said smiling." But where will you go?" I asked"

Carlisle told me about a coven like us, so I am hoping to stay with them" Emerald replied. " Well I suppose I shall be going now. Good bye" he leaned toward me and kissed my forehead and gave a nod to JacobJacob and I watched as Emerald became a distant shadow in the woods.

************MOONLESS NIGHT CH 17 (last chapter) *********

As Emerald faded into the darkness, I remembered what the purpose of my being in the meadow was in the first place. Now that I knew what I wanted, I had to grasp it. I had nothing standing in my way except for one thing…Jacob's feelings. What if they had changed and he didn't like me anymore? I would be completely shattered.I had to face Jacob. Love has its sacrifices. It is people die for, it was the whole purpose of being. It was the purest magic anyone could find and what I felt for Jacob was exactly that. I would sacrifice anything to know how Jacob felt about me. We had just gotten through a major bump which had tested both of us to our fullest, but we had survived because we both had something to live for. I had to talk to Jacob and I had to talk to him now. I turned to see Jake's beautiful face smiling wide, his pearl white teeth glowing against his dark skin, his eyes sparkling with joy. His arms were wide open, inviting me in. Of course I did not hesitate.

"Oh Jacob" I cried melting into his strong arms. He was holding me firmly as if he were afraid to let go for even a second. "I'm so s-s-sorry" I stammered, my eyes overflowing with tears making it impossibly hard to speak.

"Shh Nessie, there is nothing to be sorry for" Jacob said.

I looked at him, opening my mouth to protest and saw this look of sensibility in his eyes.

"What do you mean" I stuttered, frustrated. "I was the idiot for letting myself think that I could live without you for even one second. I mean you imprinted on me and I…"

Jacob cut me off, mid lecture"Renesmee" Jacob face was serious, but his voice was soft "Just because I imprinted on you does not mean you have to feel as if you _have_ to choose me. I just want you to be happy with whomever you choose" I could see saying those words were hard for him.

"I choose _you_ Jacob" I said. Jacob smiled and kissed my sat down beside each other on the limp grass, our eyes locked on one another.

"I should be the one apologizing" Jacob saidApologizing for _WHAT!?"_ I asked, agitated."Renesmee, I ran away from my problems when you needed my help the most" Jake looked so disgusted with himself that I put my hand on his which made me feel very warm

"I felt as if I couldn't compete with a bloodsucker again"He was talking about my mom and dad. Jacob put his finger under my chin and tilted it toward him so I couldn't avoid eye contact. "I was scared Renesmee. I was scared that I would lose you""But…you wouldn't have" I told him my voice gentle but serious. "It took time for me to choose, but I always knew who I wanted to be with most"

"Nessie why _did_ you choose me" Jacob asked his voice curious."

It was my hotness wasnt it?" he said, teasing. I smirkedI thought about this question, so I could word it properly

"Jacob, I have known you since the day I was born, actually even before that. You have always protected me and cared for me. I love to be with you and whenever I am not with you I feel anxious, as if something is missing. I know I want to be with you forever" I SAID, looking at Jacob's face carefully for his reaction, but there was none.

I wasn't prepared for what he did 's muscular arms took me into a cuddle. I felt hot lips pressing on mine. He was kissing me. He had never kissed me like that before. His lips were soft on mine. My hands were in his hair and his hands were on my back. I started to kiss him more aggressively, pulling him closer as he did to me. He laid me on the grass, putting himself on top of me, but without any pressure. His touch was everything I had imagined. It was as if our lips were two pieces of a puzzle that were meant to be together. We went on for a few minutes until we both needed to come up for air. Jacob pulled me toward him, his face suddenly a mask of seriousness.

"Renesmee Cullen, I love you" Jacob whispered into my ears, his eyes smoldering into mines. "I have and always will keep on loving you for eternity, never forget that"

I could feel a gigantic smile setting onto my face. These words were what I had wanted to hear for a very long time. I felt tingly all over. He couldn't have said those words at a better moment either, he was perfect.

"I love you too" I said kissing him gently."Forever and always"


End file.
